


And Chaos Ensues

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: SHIELD-Husbands oneshot :)





	And Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> Just what my brain comes up with at 4am.

 

Clint Barton has known Phil Coulson for six years, been on a strike team with him for nearly five of them, and in a relationship for three years and a half.

It was really time.

 

 

Right now, Clint is standing in his wreck of a living room- he wanted for this to be perfect, damnit, but then the tracksuit mafia happened and _aw, lucky, no_ not the tablecloth, bad pizzadog!

While he thinks he might still have about an hour to at least kind of salvage this, there are steps on the hallway he instantly recognises and which indicate that Phil's home earlier today.

Oh, this is a disaster...

 

He goes to open the door for Phil, who kisses him on the lips before stepping into the flat. Clint anxiously follows while Phil looks around, taking in the broken window, half burned curtains, tablecloth and food on the floor... and Phil starts _laughing._

Sensing that the tense mood is broken, Lucky jumps up with a woof and goes to greet Phil with a hug, standing on his hind legs. Phil just laughs even more

Watching his boyfriend cackle over the destruction, Clint's heart swells and he knows that, while Phil's competence on the job and his suits and his power and all are amazing turn ons, this right here is why he is in love with the man.

 

  
After pulling Lucky off of the man, Clint puts his hands over Phil's upper arms, holding him close.

Phil puts his arms around Clint's waist leaning in for a kiss, but then Phil gets distracted by a plate falling down from where it had landed on a chair and crashing on the floor. 

Not letting go of Clint, he looks around, noticing that not only yes, that is in fact a tablecloth, he didn't even know they owned that, there are also actual plates and silverware shattered on the ground.

"What is all this?"

"You mean the destruction or...?"

"Clint, love, I know you attract chaos like Lucky pizza, but usually that doesn't involve an attempt at fine dining..."

Clint groans, and laughs, burying his face in the crook of Phil's neck.

Then he pulls away, taking hold of Phil's hands.

"Babe, I wanted to do this right, but I guess chaos is just how we roll and I really don't want to keep waiting, so- I know you've always dreamt of one day having the totally perfect retirement with kids and a picket fence, and while with our jobs and all I don't know whether I can give you that, I still want to be with you for as long as we'll live, so-"

He lets go of Phil to fish the magically still whole ring box from his pocket and goes on one knee-

"Do you want to marry me?"

Phil gasps.

It's save to say that whatever he did expect, it wasn't this. 

"God Clint, yes!"

Grinning, Clint fumbles the ring out of the box and-

"Which finger does an engagement ring even go on?"

"Same as a wedding ring" Phil holds out his left hand, and Clint slips the ring onto his ring finger before kissing it.

Phil pulls him up and into a proper kiss that soon turns into a full on making out session...

"I'll have to get you a ring too" Phil pants into Clint's mouth as they land on the couch, carefully avoiding any glass splinters.

Clint's so preoccupied with Phil's lips, and his neck, and his hands on his body, that it takes a while for his brain to catch up with what Phil has said.

"Really? I won't be able to wear it much anyway, and I thought maybe we could get matching wedding rings, and a second one would just be expensive..."

Phil pecks him on the lips "You bought me one too now, did you not?"

Clint blushes "Yeah but that was to propose, you deserve a proper proposal with a ring and all. Even if it's in the chaos here."

"And you deserve an engagement ring" Phil smiles "plus I want to see that ring on your finger in HQ, showing everyone that we belong together"

And Clint just has to kiss him for that.

 

 

They go ring shopping the next day, happily holding hands as they enter the closest shop.

Upon seeing them, the guy behind the counter starts muttering about "fags ruining the sacred institution of marriage" and Phil just turns around on his heels, pulling Clint with him while growling about boycotting any store that employs homophobic dickheads like that.

Clint stays uncharacteristically silent.

"Love? What's wrong?

You bought this ring here as well, huh?"

"Yeah... Sorry, I just, I didn't think about it, I guess I didn't make it obvious that it was for another guy..."

"Not your fault" Phil kisses him on the lips "Do you still have the receipt?"

"Course, you drilled that much organisation into me, and I didn't know for sure whether it'd fit"

Phil smiles his beautiful half-smile before answering "I'm glad you didn't have any doubts that I'd say yes"

Clint gives him a cheeky grin before kissing him- making sure they're in direct view of the sales guy.

"I think I've got the receipt on me, want to go return it and then just buy two new rings?"

He rummaged through his wallet, and "Ha!" pulls out a slightly mingy strip of paper.

Phil slips the ring off his finger and they go back into the story, the man inside looking everything but happy to see them again.

At first the guy honestly tries to ignore them, but once Phil subtly shows his badge and growls something about sueing, they get their money back in no time.

"Jeez Clint you really let this thing cost you some money" Phil notes, looking down at the wad of cash in his hands.

Clint blushes "Only the best for you babe, can't ruin your style after all"

Phil laughs.

 

The next shop they go to doesn't seem overly hostile towards gay people, but they just don't find any rings that feel right, so they move on.

 

In the third shop, the girl behind the counter gives a fangirly squeak at their sight and immediately swoons over them.

From how little she knows where what is, it's quite obvious she's just a temp, but her good mood still draws them right in, and they decide on getting two silver bands with three purple stones on Phil's and blue ones on Clint's. 

Standing outside in the afternoon sun, they look at each other, holding up their hands with the respective ring.

"I love you"

Later they don't remember who said it first, only that the other immediately said it back. And they will forever remember the feeling of love, completeness and home.

"Forever yours, Phil"

"And I will always belong to you" 

The sun is shining red from between skyscrapers and behind trees as their lips meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the end feels rushed, it's bc it is.  
> Onechapteradaychallenge and all. And I'm tired af cause I got like 4h of sleep last night bc insomnia so I'm going straight go bed now.  
> Sorry
> 
> (might rewrite the last part once I have some time if anyone wants me to)


End file.
